This project proposes to complete a study of the relationship between psychosomatic problems in children and their family characteristics. Subjects are children with superlabile diabetes, psychosomatic asthma, normal diabetes, and anorexia nervosa. Three hypotheses will be tested by the analysis of independently made psychological and physiological measurements. (1) The child responds to parental conflict with emotional arousal, as documented by increase in the concentration of the child's plasma free fatty acids. (2) The way the child is involved in his parents' conflicts either facilitates or handicaps turnoff. This will be tested by correlating two independent assessments: (1) the ratings of family interactions, type of involvement of the child in parental conflict; (2) the FFA levels of parents and child during the same period. (3) Three factors are necessary (but none is sufficient) for the development of severe psychosomatic problems in children. They are (1) a certain type of family organization and functioning which encourage organ choice. (2) Involvement of the child in parental conflict. (3) Physiological vulnerability. The family's interactional characteristics are tested with a series of family tasks. The involvement of the child in parental conflict is assessed during a family experimental interview. The hypothesis is being tested (a) by comparing family characteristics of "psychosomatic" vs. "nonpsychosomatic" families and (b) by evaluating change in family interactions after family treatment in relation to pediatric improvement of the psychosomatic illness.